


oh, please tell me this

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Get together fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Game, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Ganke gets kidnapped. Miles saves him.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	oh, please tell me this

**Author's Note:**

> started my third playthru of the miles morales game and decided i needed more miles/ganke fic! especially that tropey "you're in danger because i'm a superhero so i'm trying to be noble and self-sacrificing but we're actually in love!" way. 
> 
> big thanks to han for beta'ing!

Miles swings frantically, his heart thudding triple-time in his chest. It rings in his ears, drowns out the usual sounds of the city like cars puttering along and people shouting, “Hey Spider-Man!” He’s got one focus right now and it narrows his vision, all his thoughts tunneling onto this one thing.

Saving Ganke.

Miles doesn’t even know how Ganke got kidnapped but he shouldn’t be surprised. If anything, he feels stupid. Peter’s told him dozens of times how the people he loves are at risk. Miles has heard more stories than he can count about MJ getting kidnapped all because she’s a known associate of Spider-Man. The only surprising part about this is how long it’s taken; Miles has been Spider-Man for over a year now, and this is the first time Ganke’s been in more danger than the usual New York citizen.

It’s hard to be grateful when his body is full of panic, though. Even as he gets closer to the building where he knows Ganke is being kept—thank god for thugs that leave ransom notes—the anxiety doesn’t settle. Miles zips to the edge of a nearby rooftop and takes a single second to catch his breath. He knows it’s useless but he tries anyway, tries to greedily suck down air around the fear inside his ribs, pressing on his heart. 

Miles swallows around the lump in his throat and launches himself at the nearest window. He crashes through the glass and tackles someone. They barely get out a yelp before he’s webbing their mouth shut and sticking them to the floor. By the time he stands, there are two more goons at the door and charging for him. 

By now, this is almost easy. Simple. It’s muscle memory to slide and dodge, to jump onto a wall and push off from it to tackle a thug. He’s easy to vault over one and twist their wrists up in webs, taking them out from behind. He moves like liquid from one room to the next, taking the goons out swiftly and quickly. He doesn’t even register how many people he takes down, only set on finding and rescuing Ganke. 

He’s lost in the haze of fighting, fists against faces and sweeping kicks, and only comes out of it when he feels two hands tugging anxiously at his wrist. 

Miles blinks and realizes he’s in a grimy, dark room with four bodies passed out around him, and one person tugging at him. _Ganke_. Miles whips around to face him with a ragged gasp.

“Hey, hey,” Ganke says, voice low, “I’m okay, you saved me.”

Miles lets out a noise that’s half sigh of relief, half whimper before wrapping Ganke in a tight hug. “Dude,” he breathes. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Ganke says. Miles wants to protest, but doesn’t get a chance. Above them, there’s the sound of feet hitting the floor and getting closer. “Miles, we gotta go.”

“Yeah.” Miles wraps an arm around Ganke and Ganke winds his arms around Miles’ neck. “Hang on tight.”

He doesn’t wait for Ganke to reply, just zips towards the nearest hole in the rundown building and launches them out into the city. He focuses on Ganke’s warmth against him, Ganke’s breath against his neck as they swing. They’re lucky whoever kidnapped him was just some street gang—large, but without superpowers _or_ superweapons. They might try again, but there’s also a good chance Miles has scared them off. 

“Miles.” Ganke’s voice reaches his ears over the wind only because Miles is waiting for it. “I think we’re far enough away.”

Miles slows in his swinging and eventually descends onto a rooftop, still clinging to Ganke as they come to a stop. Even after they stop, Miles doesn’t let go. Neither does Ganke. 

“Miles,” Ganke says again. “It’s okay.”

It’s like a dam breaking. “It’s _not_ okay, Ganke! You got _kidnapped!_ Because of _me!_ ”

Ganke rolls his eyes. “Could you emphasize your guilt any _more_?”

But his humor doesn’t deter Miles. “It’s not funny. You could’ve been seriously hurt. You could’ve _died_.”

“They were just some gang trying to screw with Spider-Man—?”

“Yeah and it worked. We don’t know what they could’ve done but I can’t have you taking that chance.” Miles lets go of Ganke only to grab at his own head; he’d be tearing at his hair anxiously if not for the mask. “I was so scared, man. Like, Pete has told me what it’s like for him when MJ gets kidnapped but I seriously thought my heart was going to give out. I can’t even imagine how you felt.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Ganke says, but Miles barely hears him.

“I can’t let you be in danger, dude.” Miles can feel his eyes watering under the mask and swallows around the emotion welling up in his throat. “I can’t be the reason you get hurt.”

“You also can’t do this without me.” Ganke narrows his eyes in a glare. “We’re a team, Miles. This is _our_ city, _our_ app. We work together.”

“I know, but.” Miles stops, the words catching in his throat. “I can’t let you get hurt. We can’t take that risk.”

“We have to.” Ganke scoffs. “Besides, how do you think I feel every time you go swinging off into who knows what? How do you think I feel seeing you get tossed around like a ragdoll on the news by some superpowered freak of the week? It’s not exactly a walk in the park for me, you know.”

Miles grits his teeth. “But I can handle it.”

“Can you?” Ganke sneers and it’s the meanest Miles has ever seen him. “Cuz I need more than two hands to count all _your_ near-death experiences.”

Miles groans. “It’s different for me.”

“Except it’s not.” Miles watches as all the fight goes out of Ganke. His shoulders slump and his gaze drops and when he speaks, his voice is soft and gentle. “It’s not different because I still have to sit there, terrified that you’re not going to make it back. I have to sit there and listen as you get the shit kicked out of you. I have to be the one your mom calls when she’s not sure whether you’re alive or dead or just sleeping off a bad go with Rhino.” When Ganke looks up again, his eyes are shining. 

Miles looks away, shame blooming in his chest where panic and fear once were. “I know,” he admits. “That’s not fair to you either.”

There’s a beat of silence where Miles stares at the ground and Ganke stares at him.

“Miles,” Ganke starts.

“It’s not fair,” Miles says again. “I never should’ve dragged you into this. I can’t ask you to keep helping me, not when it could get you hurt or killed.” Miles tries rubbing at his eyes, aching with the urge to cry, but the mask gets in the way. With a groan of annoyance he yanks it off and scrubs at his face. “You deserve to just be a normal guy, Ganke. A normal genius who goes on to do other great things and isn’t some bargaining chip.”

“Dude,” Ganke says. Miles finally looks at him, unsurprised to see anger and hurt written across his best friend’s face. “Shut up.”

“No, listen—!” Miles opens his mouth to argue but Ganke doesn’t give him the chance.

No, Ganke reaches for Miles and hooks a hand in the front of his suit. Ganke yanks him close and drags him into a kiss. He cups the back of Miles’ head to keep him from running away and kisses him like their lives depend on it. He kisses the argument from Miles’ lips, steals all the words from Miles’ mouth and the thoughts from his brain. Miles flails his hands around for a few seconds, overwhelmed, before settling them nervously on Ganke’s hips. 

Slowly but surely, Miles melts into the kiss. Ganke rewards him with a gentle hum, almost a moan. Miles lets out a whimper of his own and kisses him harder. Miles licks into his mouth and lets the feelings wash over him—residual fear over nearly losing Ganke, relief at saving him in time, and excitement over _finally_ getting to kiss the guy he’s been in love with for years. 

They finally break apart when their lungs burn, both of them gasping for air. Miles presses his forehead to Ganke’s and draws in a shuddering breath. 

“I still can’t ask you to do this.” Miles closes his eyes against the burn of tears threatening to fall again.

“You don’t have to ask me, I’d do it anyway. We’re a package deal.” Ganke strokes his hand along Miles’ head. The touch is gentle and soothing and Miles leans into it. “I know you’ve always got my back. I know you’ll always be there to save me. I wasn’t scared when the gang took me because I knew you’d get me out of there. You gotta trust me too, okay?”

“I do,” Miles says easily. “I trust you with my life, Ganke.”

“And I trust you with mine.” Ganke smiles at him then. “I know it’s not always gonna be easy, but at least it won’t ever be boring, right?”

Miles laughs and shakes his head. “I dunno, man. If you believe MJ, it gets old around the fifth time.”

Ganke shrugs and kisses Miles again. It’s chaste, sweet, ends with Ganke grinning against his lips and saying, “Still worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> also i've started a gamerverse discord server so if that's something that interests you, [hit me up on tumblr!](https://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/ask) i wanted a place where we could get together and talk abt the game and all the ships!


End file.
